The Legend Pony
by FrankThePirate
Summary: Well this is my first fic, so anh advice will be appreciated. A new pony is in town, twilight dosen't trust him, Clestea and luna do though. Who is this strange unicorn and what dose he want. Maybe its a pair of wings to go with his horn, but you'll have to read to find out. And make sure to comment.


Hello, this is my first fic so tell me what you thought. Im new here so any advice would be appreciated thank you.

The Legend Pony

Rainbowdash was flying at hight speeds trying out a new stunt. She was flying at a large cloud hoping that if she makes a sonic rainbow in it that it will make the cloud explode in colors.

"Three, two, one SONIC RAINBOW!" With a boom the cloud exploded in colors. 'Wow' was all that could come out of Rainbowdash's mouth. She then heard a strang sound, like a strange humming. Rainbowdash turned around and gasped at what she saw, a flying ship, she looked at it for a moment trying to get as much out of it without going near it, then when she saw that it had several cannons she high tailed it out of there back to ponyvill.

"Now what in Skystar's name could make a cloud explode colors of the rainbow?" Says an unknown unicorn pony on a mountain exiting a old ruin. 'Hmm well I might as well go find out' he says before teleporting to the flying ship.

"twilight I saw a flying ship , I think it had guns of some sort and it was a flying ship!" yells rainbowdash.

"Rainbowdash whats this about a flying ship ,

that's not possible" says Twilight.

"Well it must be possible cus I saw it and last I saw it, It looked like it was comeing this way! And I'd say it will be at most an hour till it gets here!' Says Rainbowdash.

"Ok I will send a letter to princes Celes-" twilight was cut off when pinky bursts in and shouts "THREE IS A NEW PONY IN TOWN AND WERE THROWING HIM A WELCOME PARTY OH I JUST KNOW YOU'LL LOVE TO MEET HIM HE HAS A FLYING SHIP AND HE SAID HE WILL GIVE US A TOUR OF IT TOMORROW AND HE IS RIGHT BEHIND ME RIGHT NOW DO YOU WANT TO MEET HIM?!" After saying all of that pinky passes out from lack of oxygen.

Behind her is standing a tall young handsome unicorn with blue eyes, black fur, a mane white as newly shed snow, with several colorful beads in it and what looked like a story book quite mark.

"Hi im skyline you must be twilight and Rainbowdash, your friend pinky her has told me so much about you." He says with a smile.

Twilight looks at rainbowdash and says "an hour huh

skyline then says "if its The Legend you ars talking about then yes it is much faster then it looks.' He waits a moment and then says "the guns are used as self defense only."

Twilight shocked asks 'how did you know I was going to ask about that? Sky then points a hoof at the beads in his main and says. "The blue one allows me to read any pony's mind. The yellow lets me know what you are feeling. The orange one allows me to speed up my mind so I can think up to ten times faster then any normal pony. The red one allows me to mind control anyone with a weak mind. Last but not least the pink one allows me to understand and speak any language, that also includes animals."

He then says. " My friends like to call me collector, Legacy or Trinket.

Twilight then asks. "Were did you get those beads?" Sky frowns and says. " a really super big maze, that had puzzles, traps, moving rooms and would not let me out till I got all of these beads." Just by looking at him when he said that you could tell he had a bad time in that maze.

Rainbow then asks. "Why do they call you collector?" He quickly perked up at the question and says. " Cuz I collect powerful legendary trinkets, objects, and items. Did you know there are items more powerful then your elements of harmony there. " he said pointing right at the hiding place of the elements of harmony.

Then pinky jumps up and says. "Don't tell us everything now you need to wait for the party!"

Sky then says. "Oh yes you are right Pinky I will go back to my ship and get ready, it starts at 6:00 this evening am I correct?" Pinky gives him a nod and he heads back to his ship.

Pinky looks to twilight and Rainbowdash and says. "Isn't he just the coolest guy you can ever meet!?"

Twilight says. Im going to go message the princess, rainbowdash will you find a new place to hide the elements of harmony? " dash nods and starts looking for a new hiding place.

5 hours later.

Ten minutes into the party and it's already at full swing, skyline brought a cloak of invisibility and let everypony try it on. then he told stores of adventures, in one of the stores he climbed into the mouth of a huge sea serpent!

Skyline pov.

This has way to much sugar in it. I think to myself after one sip of what pinky called sugar sugar juice. I look around and see a little filly and give it to her, she gulps it down and a second after drinking it her eyes go huge and she falls over in a sugar coma. I stare at her for a moment then say. "She'll be fin." I then turn around and see twilight there staring at me not to friendly like.

"Hello Twilight. " I say with a smile. she sais.

"I know what your up to and im here to tell you im going to stop it".

I only slightly interested ask. "What is it that you think im up to?

She then says . "You told us that you collector of rare and powerful items so that means your here to steal the elements of harmony! And im sure that princes Clestea will agree with me."

I smile and say. "I think she will be quite pleased with me being here."

Twilight about to disagree but the door bursting open by Luna, im sure I saw someone standing near the door before she opened it.

She looks through the crowd till her eyes found me, she then shouts. "SKYLINE!" She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. By that time princes Clestea walks in smiling at me and says. "I don't believe it, your still alive, and you haven't changed a bit".

I smile and reply. "Well the fountain of youth has that effect on a pony."

Luna looks at me surprised and says. "You found the fountain of youth?!"

"Ya its not all its cracked up to be. It taste like medicine." I reply.

Twilight then says "Wait you guys know each other?"

Clestea laughs and says. "Yes we've known Skyline here sence we were fillies, last we saw him was when we were in our early teens, father banished him for being a bad influence on us."

I reply. "Hey I was a very good influence, you know I invited the put the water bucket over the door prank. And I thought i was banished for kissing Luna?" Luna l laughs and says. "That too!" The three of us start laughing.

Twilight looks at us bewildered then says. So, you were banished? Shouldn't you not be here then?

I grin and say. "Well I hurd that there was a war, and I assume lots of documents were lost during that war am I correct?"

Clestea nods and says. "You are corrected."

"Ha! Then the documents on my banishment are most likely gone meaning my banishment is no longer valid." I smile proudly at my cleverness.

Pinky then hops out of nowhere almost giving me a hart attack and says. "IS IT TIME FOR YOU TO GIVE US THE TOUR OF YOUR SHIP NOW!?"

I take a breath of air and say. "Yes pinky I suppose it is time to show you my ship"

During the tour I showed them some of my collection, the copper cuffs of power, they make the one who wares them three times stronger strong.

The necklace of mana, with it you can use spell after spell after spell and not get tired. And the prize of my collection, the book of legends, it has stores of ever legend, even the forgotten legends.

Apple jack says. "So what stores is your favorite?"

I smile and say. "The first one"i open the book and start reading.

The story you are about to hear is true, long long ago, there were no pegises, no unicorns, no earth ponys, just Alicorns. all The alicorns did was fight to become ruler, no one though the wars would stop, and noon was willing to give up. Then one day a great alicorn named Jupiter Hart fell in love with a beautiful alicorn named Lillian, he and Lillian decided that they didn't want war for there family so Jupiter convinced his two younger brothers to fight with him as a family to rule, after a few decades of fighting they grew stronger, and more began to join them, not much longer later they had won, he was king with Lillian as his queen, but he knew peace would not last long, so he and his brothers made a crown, a crown that had the power when put on your head will turn a alicorn into a unicorn, pegises, or Earth pony, it could also turn any normal pony into an alicorn. he mad half the population into normal ponys and left the better half alicorns. He then used the crown as the ultimate reword or the ultimate punishment. It came to be called the Crown of Peace. When the crown of peace was no longer needed, he split it into three pieces, and gave the pieces to three dragons. If you ever wish to rebuild the crown you will have to pass the three tests. Test of strength, you will have to beat the dragon I a game of strength. The test of magic, you will have to beat the dragon in a magic off. the test of flight, you will have to fly through a powerful storm. The end."

"So hewed you like it?" I say with a smile.

Well that was it, sorry for any spelling errors and that stuff.

So I probably won't be making another chapter in less someone asks for one, or if I get in the mood to make another.


End file.
